


Beanball

by scorchedtitan



Series: NGE Softball AU [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen, Softball, Softball AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchedtitan/pseuds/scorchedtitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asuka is faced with a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beanball

Asuka frowned deeply.

It was 1-0 in the 5th inning, and she intended to keep it from getting worse. The Tokyo-3 Evangelions had been on a streak, and she would have hated to see it broken. All that work, gone to waste in one game. Facing her was the skinny, long-legged batter from the opposing team, the other Tokyo team, the Angels. His shirt read his last name, Matarael, and his smirk was evident. She frowned harder, and he smirked wider.

It was pissing her off.

The redhead took a look around the field as she chewed her gum. Toji was impatient, all but snarling on first base. Kaworu, shortstop, had a serene expression, which also annoyed Asuka. Shinji was as wimpy as ever, despite being captain AND second base.

The same as usual when they were losing.

She looked back at the batter, and glanced at Kensuke, catcher, who had been clearly thinking up a strategy. However, Asuka thought it was taking too long. It was time for her to take charge. 

Asuka considered her options. Matarael had made a good bunt earlier, so a fastball might do him out. Curveballs wouldn't work, nor would slow balls.

That was when she hit upon it. The batter was clearly a runner, so if he got on base he would probably try to steal. Hell, earlier in the game he HAD stolen third, though a lucky third out prevented him from getting further. The easiest way to take him out was clear.

Oh, she was going to enjoy this.

Asuka adjusted her cap, and threw. It looked like a normal enough fast curveball, but its intended target was far different from what most would have expected. Square into the batter's face. 

It landed perfectly, in sync with the popping of Asuka's gum. Somewhere behind her she heard Toji curse.

No one cursed when she threw Matarael out with her next pitch as he tried to steal. Nor did anyone curse when she herself hit a home run the next inning, tying up the game.

Oh, it was good to play.


End file.
